


"Taylor"ed For You

by TymBunn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cashier York, Crushing North, Customer North, Drabble, I'm so sorry I had to, Inappropriate Use Of Taylor Swift Lyrics, Kid Theta, Like They're Horrible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: North and York flirting at the registers, seems normal right?Only of course they flirt using Taylor Swift songs...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this, it just happened.

“That will be 19.89 sir.” The cashier grinned, peppiness even exceeding what was expected when you signed up for the job. It was like he knew something that North didn’t, and it earned the cashier only a raised eyebrow as he continued on with the terrible Taylor Swift jokes. They had even surpassed the ones that could be considered good anymore. “Would you like being sued with that? Or is it too much trouble for when you walked in?”

Really it was sad. 

“No, that’s all.” North replied. He could have ignored it with his clean mind that was purged of the horrible singer as he handed over the cash. But instead he _had_ to reply. “Though I heard that there was a clean-up in the confectionery isle. I think someone was lying on the cold and hard floor.” He took some pleasure in the actual shadow on the man’s face before the punchline came through. Then the grin that broke free was absolutely, stunningly bright. 

What _really_ was sad was how much of a sap North was wanting to see it again. 

“Ah I’ll make sure they’re completely safe and sound.” The cashier finally responded. He turned slightly to grab the receipt as the machine spewed it out. He paused, breaking routine. 

It was a few long moments where he scribbled on the back on the blank spaces between unreasonable coupons before stuffing it in the eco-friendly and suitable green bag full of the night’s dinner for the Dakota’s. “Just have a good day.”

'You too.'   
That’s what North should have said, but instead nodded his head and just left with Theta’s hand in his left and the groceries in the other. Only a few steps out of the store was Theta demanding his apple and blackcurrant juice, which North happily provided after removing the foil cap underneath the lid.

As he tossed the garbage into the bag for later disposal he searched for the receipt. North caught it between his fingers and fished it out, and promptly let out a small huff of a laugh once he saw the scribble. 

“Why can’t you see? You belong with me.” Followed by a mobile number.

Honestly what was _truly_ and _entirely_ sad was how North watched the clock and called the number the moment the store closed.


End file.
